


No Tricks, Only Sweets

by Robiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Not very spooky unfortunately, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Draco doesn't really understand this trick-or-treating fiasco, but he doesn't need to as long as it makes his family happy this Halloween night.In which Scorpius wants to be a non-cheating princess, Teddy's a snarky pre-teen, Harry's just as excited as the literal kids to hoard candy, and Draco'snotgoing to wear a milkmaid costume, thank you very much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	No Tricks, Only Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for some mild and frankly unplanned innuendos between the married couple. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!

“Father, you’ve got to hear this! _Father_!” 

“Scorpius Malfoy, there better be a good reason you’re trying to impale the floorboards with your feet,” Draco chastised as his youngest bounced into the study. 

His husband followed their son into the room at a more sedate pace. “It’d still be in better condition than before you fixed this place up.” 

“You seem to think that’s a compliment when all it tells me is that you’re alright with wasting my efforts.” Draco’s tone was dry but he did squeeze Harry’s arm when the latter came to kiss him hello. 

“ _Father!”_ Scorpius stomped his foot with a scowl.

Harry looked at him sharply. “I know you’re excited, Scorpius, but your father’s been working. We’re the ones bothering him here.”

“He wasn’t working then, you were being mushy!”

Draco closed the book he was reading and lifted his seven-year-old unto his lap. Scorpius made a token resistance but settled quickly in his father’s arms. “Be as it may, there’s no need for that attitude. You know I’m always willing to listen to what you have to say. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Father, I’m sorry.” Scorpius buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. “Sorry, Dad.”

Harry ruffled his hair affectionately. “No problem, kiddo. Why don’t you tell your father what you were so excited about?”

Like magic, Scorpius lit up and immediately forgot about being sullen. “There’s going to be trick-or-treating, Father!”

“I’m sorry?”

“All the kids in Godric’s Hollow are going to dress up and go around the houses in the village to ask for candy and the kids say there’s always a _lot_ and the best house is the one right beside the park! But not the side with the flowers, the one behind the swing and I asked a girl which side of the swing is the front and which is the back because you can sit both ways and she said—”

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry, Scorpius, but did you say that the children are going to approach strangers for candy?” Draco asked with no little amount of concern. He turned to Harry for confirmation. 

“Muggle thing,” Harry explained with a grin. He had transformed Draco’s armchair into a loveseat so that all three of them could sit together. “It’s a Halloween tradition. Muggles kind of understand that they’re closer to spirits on that day. The kids dress up all “scary” and pressure the locals to give them candy. Something like that, I’ve never actually—” His cheer faltered but he recovered quickly. Draco took his hand. “Anyway, it’ll be fun! There will be chaperones, don’t worry.”

“I want to wear a costume!” Scorpius said, practically vibrating. “It sounds fun, Father, but Dad said you have to say yes first!” 

“Hmm,” Draco said noncommittally. “Why don’t the parents of these children just buy them candy?”

“Draco!” Harry groaned. “That’s like asking you why your Yuletide parties can’t just be you and a bunch of mates grabbing an ale. It’s tradition!”

“Yet curiously, you ask me that exact thing every December.” 

“Alright, fair. But I’ll volunteer to be a chaperone, how about that?” His husband might as well be another Metamorphagus, with perked ears and a wagging tail, Draco mused. 

In truth, he had no issues with the idea. They always stayed for a week or so in Godric's Hollow as the anniversary of Lily and James Potter's death came around. They’ve never really mingled with the neighbours before, but apparently there are now enough children now to plan this… gathering. Scorpius could use more playtime with children his age who weren’t also Weasleys, family or both. 

He looked at his husband who still looked just as excited as their six-year-old. If partaking in this odd tradition meant that the shadows were further from Harry this Halloween night, then how could Draco refuse?

“If your father’s with you, then what’s the harm?” Draco said, smiling as Scorpius whooped and immediately ran to go find his brother. 

“You’re going to be the favourite parent for a while,” Harry surmised, kissing his cheek and beginning to rub out the tense muscles in Draco’s neck from working all afternoon. 

“As I should be. You’re always the fun one to them.”

“Aw, we know you love us. And we love you, you know that right?” 

Draco’s smile widened as he leaned into the frankly glorious massage. “Yes, of course. You never let me forget it.”

* * *

“ _This_ is why I avoid being the favourite parent!”

“Avoid, Da, really?” Teddy scoffed, picking at his waffles. 

“Don’t play with your food, Theodore, and no snark at breakfast,” Draco scolded before turning back to his traitorous husband. “You didn’t even think to warn me that I’d have to _make_ this silly costume?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault the other kids talked about their mums and grandparents making their costumes!” Harry argued, dabbing at where he spilled coffee on his shirt. “He got fascinated, I reckon.”

“Why don’t _you_ do it, then?”

“Well, I’m already chaperoning him like you told me to…”

Draco rolled his eyes. “A hardship, I’m sure.”

“No snark at breakfast, Da.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Teddy, would you keep quiet while the adults talk?”

“If I could hear adults talking, sure.”

Harry clicked his tongue. “Ted, line. You’re not even in your teens yet, Merlin.”

“Fine. Sorry, Da.”

Draco was still preoccupied by the daunting task. “Why can’t I just conjure it? Scorpius doesn’t have to know!”

“Do you want our precious Scorpius to grow up like this one over here?” Harry joked, making Teddy stick a tongue out at him.

“I can’t knit or make clothes! I just don’t want to embarrass my son! Can’t we ask the Weasley matriarch for help?”

“She’s told you so many times to call her Molly—”

“Father!” Scorpius yelled, running into the dining room. “I know what costume I want now!” He showed off a bunch of papers with drawings. 

Teddy took one to examine. “You want to be a violent blizzard?”

“No! I want to be a princess! With wings!”

“Ooh, sounds fancy,” Teddy said with a shit-eating grin directed at Draco. “I’m sure your costume will be huge and majestic.”

Harry stood up and went over to their eldest, poking his cheek repeatedly. “Alright, Ted, time to go to your room.”

“But I don’t wan—” Teddy scowled at Harry’s expression and huffed. He mumbled an 'excuse me' and left. Harry and Draco exchanged an exasperated look, though Draco’s was tinged with panic. 

Harry kneeled in front of Scorpius. “Hey, kid. That’s an amazing idea, but it’ll be a little hard for your father to make it without magic when Halloween's already so soon. He can do lots of things but clothing isn’t really something either of us are good at.”

“ _Don’t lump me in with your atrocious fashion sense,_ ” Draco whispered out of earshot.

Harry turned to him with an unimpressed expression. “ _Do you ever think Teddy’s growing up the way he is because he hears you speak?_ ”

“ _Sorry. Please continue defending my honor._ ”

Scorpius was pouting as he mulled over what he’d just been told. “But I don’t want to wear a sheet and be a ghost because Robert says that’s the worst costume ever!”

Harry grinned at Draco’s horror. “Hey, don’t hate on the classics! But don’t worry, your father would _never_ let you out in a sheet.”

“Would it really be so bad if I conjured it, darling? I’m sure you’d be more comfortable that way.”

“Alright,” their son relented. He held up his drawings again. “As long as I get to be a princess?”

“The most dashing one.”

“And I get candy?”

“Well, not too—”

“Of course we get candy, it’s Halloween!” Draco shot Harry a look, but didn’t protest. He’ll have to keep an eye on his boys but he’s determined to regulate the sugar. Oh Merlin, the sugar.

“If we’re using magic, don’t make the costume _too_ nice,” Scorpius told Draco cheerily. 

“Why not? The point was to allow you to wear something well-made...”

“I only wanted it hand-made so that it wouldn’t be cheating!”

“Cheating?”

“Father, can you accompany us if you aren’t too busy that night?”

“What—I—” 

“Come on, Draco, let’s make it a family thing!” Harry, the utter child, joined in with a smirk. Draco would rather not mingle, thank you, but then Scorpius hadn’t thrown even a little bit of a tantrum earlier.

“Oh alright, as long as Teddy joins too.” Twin whoops came from the excited duo and Draco couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

Scorpius ran out the room before Draco could coerce him into taking breakfast. “TED! YOU’RE TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH US!”

“HARRY SAID I COULD STAY HOME WITH DA!” Stomping echoed in the house as Teddy returned downstairs. “Harry, you said!”

“Father agreed to come!”

“What? How’d you manage that? You’re so spoiled, it's unbelievable—” The two adults could hear giggles from their youngest as he got chased around.

“Not too rough, boys,” Harry called out before kissing Draco’s temple. They sat down again while Draco had stirred his tea. “That was magnanimous of you.”

“We were _very_ lucky not to get an outburst.”

“Scorpius is an angel, how dare you?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, you saw how he played the situation.” Harry laughed, pulling him closer. “Ah, I’m going to end up wearing a bloody costume, aren’t I?”

“Mhm, wouldn't wager against it.”

“What even could I… I don’t understand how a princess is meant to be frightening, now that I think about it. Is a princess costume appropriate for the occasion? I'd rather that my son and I do _not_ look ridiculous in front of the neighbours.”

“Costumes are free-for-all, apparently. Scorpius probably knows the most at this point, he’d love to give ideas.”

Draco hummed in agreement. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company while listening to the muffled voices of their children.

“When will we visit Lily and James then?” he asked softly, rubbing circles into Harry’s wrist. 

“Trick-or-treating will start after twilight, so early afternoon? Maybe we can have a picnic.”

“No objections from me... And Harry... if you change your mind on Halloween night and think you’d rather have a quiet night, just tell me. I’ll bring Teddy and Scorpius out, still.”

Harry ran his nose along Draco’s hairline. “My hero, thank you. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss you lot being all dressed up.”

“And the treats?”

“And the treats.”

* * *

The costumes were a competition. Of _course_ they were.

“Draco, love, it’s not really a big deal—”

“What? Are you telling me to let our son lose on purpose?” Draco clicked his tongue, making last-minute adjustments to the garments for that night. 

“Father, it’s really unfair that I get magic and the others don’t,” Scorpius complained, fidgeting as Draco fussed over his hair.

“Are you saying that Muggles have inferior methods? My word, Scorpius, I did not raise you this way.”

Harry gave a loud sigh from where he was sprawled over their sofa. “Give it up, kiddo. It’s best you learn early that you should avoid the word ‘contest’ around your father.”

“Like how you get really really grumpy when Father beats you at Seeking?” Scorpius asked, the epitome of innocence. 

Draco laughed at Harry’s splutters as he finished the last of Scorpius’ braids. “There you are,” he said with a satisfied hum. “The greatest and most awe-inspiring princess in all the land. Do you like it, darling?”

Scorpius peered into the living room’s massive floor-length mirror. He swished his blue skirts around in obvious glee. Draco had shortened them until the knees to prevent tripping, thus exposing the pearlescent shimmer of his silver flats. 

“I’m so pretty, Father, thank you!” Scorpius was practically bouncing around. Only magic would maintain his braids until well into the evening. “Could I go meet my friends now?”

“Give us a few minutes. You can wait for us outside, but _not_ past the gate. It’s still dark out even with all the fanfare.”

“Yes, Father!”

Draco fixed the cuffs of his attire. He was a prince in blues and greens to complement Scorpius, with a child-proofed silver sword at his waist and a matching circlet on his head. 

“Still wish you wore that milkmaid one.”

“Hush,” he scolded his equally spruced-up escort. Harry was wearing a long black coat with an upturned collar, with his canines extended with a glamour. His lips were wine red. “I’d rather not traumatize the children. Or the Muggles.” If Draco had agreed, they probably wouldn’t be able to get their hands off each other. Indeed, Harry looked gorgeous as a dark predator and he knew that wearing the more appropriate prince outfit didn’t stop Harry from wanting to devour him. Not that Draco would really mind the action, just the audience.

Harry read his expression, and gave a rather dangerous-looking grin.

“Behave, you foul beast.”

“ _You_ behave.”

Scorpius must’ve gotten impatient, because the front door was opened once more. “Daaaad, can we go now?”

“We’re coming, kiddo,” Harry laughed, kissing Draco’s cheek and holding out his arm. Draco took it with an amused shake of his head. 

“You’re sure Teddy’s already at the park?”

“Yes, the Winstons should be watching him. He didn’t want you to see his costume yet.”

“He’s going to hide and spook you,” Scorpius informed Draco when they finally stepped outside. His conspiratorial demeanor gave way to disgruntlement. “ _If_ he stops staring at Wendy’s older brother.”

“Ah,” Draco replied, following him at a sedate pace. A couple other families were walking nearby, presumably to the same destination. A few waved at Harry and Scorpius. “I was wondering why he suddenly seemed so eager to leave.” He narrowed his eyes, looking away from the parade of costumed Muggles. “He didn’t Metamorphose into something obviously... different, did he?”

Harry rubbed a gloved hand over where Draco held the crook of his elbow. “Nope, it just seems it took more than a week. Shouldn’t be any trouble to wave away. The Winstons didn’t react at all either, except maybe to take a few steps back at first. In fact, maybe you should hide behind me as we approach him, my prince. I’ll protect you.” He slyly trailed a finger underneath Draco’s cuffs. “Of course, it seems it’s me you need the most protecting from…”

“This sword might be dulled but it will still hurt you.”

“Your _sword_ is far from dull—ow! Ow, alright, alright!”

Draco pinched him once more for good measure, smiling genially at the neighbours who turned to look at them. 

* * *

The night went off without a hitch. It was an enjoyable Halloween celebration, even if Draco gave in to the sugar spree in the end. No one told him there’d be candied apples, and so he couldn't be blamed for the lax rationing for the rest of the family.

Interacting with fellow parents wasn't deplorable at all. They were a bit excitable though, especially about the fact that they were a sort of association that planned everything. Draco privately thought that he could do a bit better than cardboard graveyards and faux cobwebs even without magic. And if he got that chance, he’d definitely cull the seemingly endless pumpkin-theme...

Perhaps next year, he thought, now sliding into bed. Scorpius wanted to them tonight and convinced his brother to do the same, so the whole family was in the enormous four-poster in the master bedroom. He kissed Teddy’s curls and Scorpius’ cheeks, taking care not to wake them. It was a nightmare getting them to sleep at all, the artificial energy turning them into overactive Ice Mice. How Muggles dealt with that without Calming Draughts, Draco did not know. 

Harry opened his eyes at the dip in the mattress and smiled goofily. “Brilliant Halloween, don’t you think?” he whispered.

“Indeed… Even the snarky one enjoyed himself.” Teddy had managed to startle Draco _and_ win the costume contest, ensuring his excellent mood. He had worn a simple all-black ensemble with some dirt and leaves for effect, but the _real_ art lay in the bloodied horns he’d grown, curled grotesquely to almost a foot above him, and the thick, throbbing veins crawling over a translucent face with whiteless eyes. The menacing grin quickly turned teasing when Draco had yelped at his sudden appearance and almost drew his wand.

While Draco tried to calm down and _not_ hex his beloved son, Harry was every bit the proud, beaming parent as they received praises for their son’s 'make-up' skills. Scorpius grumbled about cheating when Teddy claimed his prizes but cheered up considerably when his brother made sure he got all the nice chocolate from their stash.

“He certainly has your flair for the dramatic.” Harry curled around Teddy, who was closest to him, and breathed in deeply. “I’m glad we joined in.”

“We’re going to get such awful stomach aches tomorrow.”

“I’ll deal with the rioting, don’t worry. I’ll even get you that fancy brew you like.”

Draco smiled at the thought of being pampered, wrapping an arm as far as he could cover the loves of his life. 

“Dad?” Scorpius murmured, still mostly asleep.

“We’re here, kiddo.”

“Monsters... aren’t... _really_ going to come tonight, right?”

“We’re wizards, darling,” Draco reminded him, nuzzling his hair. “If they do, your dad and I will take care of them. No need to worry.”

“Okay...” Scorpius gave a big yawn and settled down again. Both boys shifted, though Teddy didn’t wake and merely snuggled further into Scorpius’ side. 

“I’m glad you roped me into this,” Draco said after a while, taking Harry’s hand and kissing the knuckles. 

“Mmmm, I love you. Protect us from the monsters?”

Harry was joking, of course, but Draco was reminded of how no shadows crossed his husband’s face tonight despite how a scant few hours before donning their costumes, they were by his parents' graves. Even if he hadn’t ended up enjoying himself, Draco would still go to all the hectic parties and wear the silliest of costumes a thousand times over if it meant that Harry would always look as peaceful as he did now.

“Yes,” Draco said, feeling his eyes begin to droop. Sleep would be restful tonight. “Our family's safe, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that (in this verse at least) Harry IS an indulgent Dad but is also alert to any signs of the kids becoming bratty. I tried to balance it out so that it's not a Strict Parent/Fun Parent dynamic even though they joke about it. Also lmao at Draco pretending he doesn't have an equally sweet tooth
> 
> Hope your day's the perfect amount of spooky for your tastes!
> 
> I definitely welcome general drarry goodness on [tumblr!](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
